Utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
center|300px Un peu de musique ?! Bonjour à tous, je suis '''Gol D.Manuel' (マニュアル, Goru D. Manyuaru) grand fan de One Piece, ravis de vous rencontrer. Je suit One Piece entre autres Mangas, je lis les scans et regarde les épisodes en VOSTFR et VF, je sais ça fait beaucoup mais je m'en sort quand même ^^. Anciennement contributeur désormais Administrateur de ce wiki, je fais de mon mieux pour compléter se merveilleux wiki. Pourquoi pas vous, inscrivez-vous, nous accueillons avec plaisir de nouveaux membres. Si vous avez n'importe quelles questions (sur le manga, fonctionnalité du wiki ou encore problème futile) a poser laissez-moi un message sur ma page de discussion et j'y répondrait le plus vite possible. Je vous présente la page Facebook dédié au Wiki ! N'hésitez pas a y faire un tour ! Notre page Facebook. , Administrateur a votre service :) '+ de 17 000 Modifs' !''' Plus grosse modification: + 15 794 caractères /!\ En ce Moment /!\' Aucun projet. 'Action sur le Wiki' *A participer a la première grande purge des catégorie avec l'aide de Mugi, Lucile, Law ainsi que d'autres non cités. *Création de la rubrique "Coup de Cœur Manga" sur la page d’Accueil (un grand merci a Bro pour le nom ;). *Deuxième purge des catégories. Solo. *Je m'occuperais prochainement des rubriques : "Coup de Cœur" a une fréquence d'un changement toute les deux semaines, "Lumières Sur :" a une fréquence d'une modif par semaine. *J'essayerais de mettre a jour chaque perso apparu dans les nouveaux scans. *Refonte du Forum avec Dohv. *Ajout des règles du Forum ainsi que remise en page des autres. Allez y jeter un oeil avant toute modifications ! Ici. 'Pour vous aider' Si vous désirez également que je fasse votre page de profil ou votre signature (pour ceux ayant plus de 500 modifs) n’hésitez pas je le ferais avec plaisir si j'ai le temps bien sur ^^. Comprenez bien que je dis 500 car je vais pas créer des signature pour des gens qui partirons une semaine après. Bien entendu avant de me dire "fait moi une signature stp" regardez ce billet : Ici Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je peut vous en créer une. Par contre ! Il me faut '''Imperativement' le style de signature, les couleurs (dégradé etc...), images si nécessaire ainsi que l'approbation du propriétaire de la signature dont vous voulez "copiez" le style. 'Moi' 'Relations' Je connais trop de monde pour faire un cas par cas x). Ma confiance se gagne peut être rapidement, mais une fois perdue accrochez vous pour la retrouver. Je garde souvent un œil sur les contributeurs "a risque". 'Sur le Wiki' Je fais un peu de tout. Préférences pour les pages persos (les résumés j'en ait fais et c pas mon truc). J'essaye de mettre a jour chaque page suivant le Chapitre sortis. 'Sur le Tchat' *Aime : Rire et parler One Piece ou d'autres mangas si l’occasion s'en présente. Est très zen. *Déteste : Que les gens écrivent n'importe quoi ou insulte. Répéter plusieurs fois a quelqu'un d’arrêter ses bêtises. Le flood. 'Sur le Forum' J'essaye également de le rafraîchir de temps en temps en fermant les topics devenus inactifs. *Aime : Accueillir les nouveaux utilisateurs, parler OP, partir dans des hypothèse plus que farfelue ^^, mené un beau débat. *Déteste : les message du genre "Zoro éclate Luffy" ou "Zoro éclate Sanji" ça m'exaspère... Le non respect des autres utilisateurs. 'Mangas/Animes lus, regardés ou suivis' 'Lus' ou en cours de Lecture Mis a part One Piece, je lis également *''Fairy Tail'' *''Bleach'' *''Beelzebub'' *''Toriko'' *''Shingeki No Kyojin'' *''BTOOOM !'' (lu) Naruto je connais juste le début. 'Regardés' J'ai vu les Animes de : *''Hellsing'' *''Hellsing Ultimate + The Dawn'' *''Dangan Ronpa The Animation'' *''Blue Exorcist'' *''Zetsuen no Tempest'' *''Black Butler'' (saison 1 et 2) *''Psycho-Pass'' *''GTO'' *''Black Lagoon'' (saison 1, 2 et 3) *''Blood : The Last Vampire'' *''Blood Lad'' *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' J'ai aussi regardé une bonne partie d'Initial D, un peu Hunter X Hunter et FMA. 'Autres' Ancienne Génération : *''Dragon Ball Z'' (sauf GT) *''Saint Seiya'' (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque) *''Nicky Larson'' 'Projets ' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Corpse Party'' *''Fate/Zéro'' *''Fate/Stay Night'' *''High School DxD'' *''Death Note'' *''Hitman Reborn'' *''High School of the dead'' *''Blood+'' *''Code Geass'' *''Blood-C'' *''Reflection Of Crescent'' *''Young GTO'' J'en entend souvent parler donc faut bien que je les regarde un jour x). Ca commence a en faire... Me rematter Initial D, Full Metal Alchemist et pourquoi pas Naruto. 'Mon Podium Manga du moment' 1- 120px One Piece 2- 120px Bleach 3- 120px Fairy Tail 'Dans One Piece' Si je faisais partit de One Piece je serais Sanji (Cuisinier). 'Comment j'ai connu et me suis inscrit sur One Piece Encyclopédie' Je cherchais des info sur Luffy surtout sur ses compétences ^^. J'ai été sur un autre site francophone reconnu mais celui-ci m'a déplu j'ai alors chercher un autre site complet. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard :). Ensuite j'ai commencer a lire un peu tout sur le wiki puis un jour j'ai décider de modifier, j'en ait fait 2 ou 3 en anonyme puis j'ai décider de m'inscrire pour pouvoir communiquer avec les Fans de cette communauté. Stern m'a très bien accueillit et m'a inviter au tchat ^^. J'ai tout de suite trouver cette communauté accueillante et très sympa depuis lors je fais de mon mieux pour que les nouveaux se sentent aussi bien lors de leur arrivée que moi. 'Pseudo' J'ai d'abord été connu sous le nom de gol d.manuel. Par soucis du détail j'ai changé mon pseudo pour y intégrer des majuscules. Le Gol D. est bien sur une référence au Roi des Pirates qui tout le monde respectait. Manuel... ben facile a deviner :p. Surnoms *L'Admin proche du peuple : j'adore se surnom x) *Manu : par la plupart des utilisateurs de ce wiki. *Manuuuuuuu (nombre de "u" indeterminé) : par Lucile entres autres *Gold : le plus souvent par Stern ^^ *Manou : par Madi *Maman Manu : par Krys *Manunounet : ohlala celui-la... *Manounet : pour qui pour quoi je me le demande ! *Gol D. Manuel : par les nouveaux ^^ *Grand Dieu Doré : par Choppi *G : par X ;) *M : par Nef' *Bro ou Sis : par Mon Bro/Sis *Manuela : je sais même pas pourquoi... *Manu l'énigmatique (surnom gagner lors du jeu des énigmes) *Maland : par Fraland on me donne aussi d'autre surnoms mais je réfute leur existence ^^. *Goldana & G : par mon associé D en rapport a notre industrie mondialement connue XD center 'Mes Modifs' *'Personnages Spéciaux et des Films' (complété + création de pages manquantes) *'Nobles Mondiaux' (complété) *'Citoyens East Blue' (complété) *'Shandias' (complété + création de pages manquantes) *'Habitants de Skypiéa' (complété + création de pages manquantes) *'Habitants Île de Dawn' (complété) *'L'Équipage du Roux' (en cours) *'L'Équipage de Barbe Noire' (reformulation de la partie Histoire) *'Rubrique' : Coup de Cœur Manga *Page Pirates *Création des Tabber "Anciennement-Actuellement" sur les pages personnages de l'Equipage de Doflamingo *Création du Tabber sur la page Cavendish *Images Manga-Anime, Avant-Après l'Ellipse si manquantes *Modifs en tout genre quand je tombe dessus =) 'Modèles' (A Mettre entre et sans toucher aux espaces) *'Modèle Clan d'Ener' : ClanEner *'Modèle Habitants de Skypiéa' : Skypiéa *'Modèle Ener à la Conquête de l'Espace' + refonte : Espace *'Modèle Membres de l'Équipage du Rumbar' : MembresRumbar *'Modèle Rumbar' : Rumbar *'Modèle Madaisuki et Mawaritosuki' : FrèresMizuta *'Modèle Autre One Piece' : AutreOP *'Modèle Équipage du Roux' : Roux *'Modèle Membres de l'Association des Victimes de Thriller Bark' : MembresAssociaton *'Modèle Personnages de l'Île de la Couronne' : CrownIsland *'Modèle Équipage de Gasparde' : L'Équipage de Gasparde *'Modèle Escouade des Géants' : EscouadeGéants *'Modèle Sergents' : Sergents *'Modèle Archive' : ArchivesManuel *'Modèle Page Doflamingo (onglets)' : Don Quichotte Doflamingo Onglets *'Modèle Page César Clown (onglets)' : César Clown *'Modèle Page Kinemon (onglets)' :Kinemon *'Modèle Page SBS (onglets)' : SBS Onglets *'Modèle Membres de la Famille Donquichotte' : MembresDonquichotte *'Modèle Pirate' : NaviPirate *'Modèle Page Pirates (onglets)' : OngletPirates *'Modèle Super Rookies' : MembresPiratesRookies *'Modèle Tribus, Races, Humains' : TRH *'Modèle Géants' : MembresGéants *'Modèle Nains Connu(e)s' : MembresNains *'Modèle Longs-Bras Connus' : MembresLongs-Bras *'Modèle Longues-Jambes Connus' : MembresLongues-Jambes *'Modèle Navibox Okama' : Okamas 'Modifs Chanceuses' 50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px50px 50px50px50px50px50px50px 50px50px *Modifications Chanceuses n°17 000; 32 000; 43 000; 45 000; 47 000; 48 000; 56 000; 67 000; 70 000; 74 000; 75 000; 76 000; 77 000; 101 000; 108 000; 117 000; 120 000; 131 000; 134 000 et 167 000 du wiki 'Mes Persos Préférés ' LuffyTimeSkip.png|Monkey D. Luffy "Luffy au Chapeau de Paille" Sanji_Full_view.png|Sanji "La Jambe Noire" Mihawk1-1-.png|Mihawk "Œil de Faucon" Zoro_Post_Anime_Infobox.png|Zoro "Le Chasseur de Pirates" EnelProfile3.png|Ener "Dieu" 250px-Young_roger.png|Gol D. Roger "Le Roi des Pirates" Croco.png|Crocodile "Mr.0" Sans-titre_(343).png|Silvers Rayleigh "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres" Z_nouveau_film_one_piece.png|Zephyr "Au Bras Noir" Jinbe_Anime_Infobox.png|Jinbei "Le Paladin des Mers" Shanks_Marineford.png|Shanks "Le Roux" Anime_Smoker_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Smoker "Le Chasseur Blanc" Whitebeard_Profile.png|Edward Newgate "Barbe Blanche" 160px-Garp_0.jpg|Monkey D. Garp "Le Héros de la Marine" Anime_Buggy_Pre_Skip_Infobox-1-.png|Baggy "Le Clown" 250px-Sadi-chan.png|Sadi-Chan Cuerpo_de_Vergo_con_Haki-1-.png|Vergo "Le Démon au Bambou" Mr._2_infobox.jpg|Bon Clay "Mr.2" 250px-Bellamy_la_Hyène.png|Bellamy "La Hyène" 250px-Bartolomeo_.png|Bartolomeo "Le Cannibale" 262px-Amiral_Issho.jpg|Issho alias "Fujitora" 250px-Pauly_Dock1.png|Pauly "Le type aux cordes" 250px-Anime_Trafalgar_Law_Post_Timeskip_Infobox-1-.png|Trafalgar Law "Le Chirurgien de la mort" 300px-Fighting_Bull_Anime_Infobox_.jpg|Fighting Bull "Ucy" 300px-Don_Quichotte_Doflamingo_Anime_Infobox_PTS.png|Donquichotte Doflamingo "Joker" 250px-Ideo_Manga_Infobox-3.png|Ideo "Le Canon Destructeur" 300px-Suleyman_Manga_Infobox.png|Suleyman "Le Briseur de Nuques" 250px-Eustass_Kid_Anime_Infobox_Post.png|Eustass "Captain" Kid 250px-Anime_Momonga_Infobox.png|Momonga 300px-Kungfudugong.png|Kung-Fu Dugongs 'Mes Persos Détestés' 'Mes Fruits du Démon de type Logia préférés ' }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } 'Mes Fruits du Démon de type Paramecia préférés ' }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } 'Mes Fruits du Démon de type Zoan préférés ' }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } }x }px } 'Mes Arcs Préferés ' Marineford 05.jpg|1- Arc Marinford|link=Marineford 149588-enieslobby039.jpg|2- Arc Enies Lobby|link=Enies Lobby 358px-Dguisement_.jpg|3- Arc Dressrosa|link=Dressrosa Impel Down-1-.jpg|4- Arc Impel Down|link=Impel Down 'Jolly Rogers' lly.jpeg|Jolly Roger après ellipse inlll*.jpeg|Jolly Roger avant ellipse 'Style de Combat Préféré' *Haki 'Openings Préférés' *Share the World! *Fight Together *We Go! *Kaze wo Sagashite *Crazy Rainbow Star One Piece Opening 11 - Share The World-0| One piece op 14 ( fight together )| 'Combats Préférés' *Luffy vs Rob Lucci *Zoro vs Kaku *Sanji vs Jabura *Luffy vs Zephyr *Mugiwaras vs Odz 'Citations' *A Moi : "La Forme" *A Moi : "Ré !" (Enfin jusqu’à ce que quelqu'un me plagie (encore !!!)) *A Moi : "Tranquille" (Enfin jusqu’à ce que quelqu'un me plagie) *De One Piece : 'Équipages Préférés' 'Film One Piece' '''Z' est un film énorme :). A tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu je vous le conseil vivement. Des graphismes énormes et un antagoniste a couper le souffle. logoZ.jpg| 'Sabres Préférés' #Kokuto Yoru #Shuusui #Wadô Ichimonji #Sandai Kitetsu #Soul Solid 'Organisations Préférées' *Baroque Works *Impel Down *7 Grands Corsaires *CP-AIGIS0 *CP9 'Bateaux Préférés' 'Techniques Préférées' Redhawk-2-.gif|Le "Red Hawk" de Monkey D. Luffy Elephant_gatling.gif|"L'Elephant Gatling" de Monkey D. Luffy *.gif|"L'Hydra" de Magellan Smash-Buster.gif|"Smash Buster" de Zephyr Entei_.gif|La "Flamme Ultime" de Portgas D. Ace Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuougan.gif|Le "Rokuogan" de Rob Lucci UrsusShock.gif|"Ursus Shock" de Bartholomew Kuma poeleafrire.gif|"Poële a Frire : Spectre" de Sanji Santoryu-Ougi-Rokudo-no-Tsuji-350px.gif|"La Croisée des 6 Chemins" de Roronoa Zoro Slave_arrow.gif|"Slave Arrow" de Boa Hancock Haki-Royal-One-Piece-Z.gif|Haki Royal de Monkey D. Luffy Borsalino-Vs-Zephyr.gif|Rayon Laser de Kizaru Thousand-Sunny-Laser.gif|Le "Groar Canon" du Thousand Sunny Laser-Zephyr.gif|"Smash Blaster" de Zephyr Tumblr_mf5dvkMKZv1rgryomo1_500.gif|Coup de pied de Sanji 'Escargophone Préféré' 185px-Escargophone_de_Law_.png|Escargophone de Trafalgar Law 185px-Doflamingo_Den_Den_Mushi.png|Escargophone de Doflamingo 'Mon Perso One Piece' Manuel Gold (金マニュアル, Kin manyuaru) aussi connu sous le nom de Manuel a la peau dorée est un pirate du Nouveau Monde. Il possède une prime de 260 000 000 . Il n'a pas d'équipage. Il reve de devenir pirate depuis que Barbe Blanche a protéger son village. *'Apparence :' C'est un Humain ayant une carrure impressionnante néanmoins il garde des proportions "normales". Galerie grafme_com_ULDC25DF6D.jpg|Prime de Manuel après avoir vaincu Crocodile (un grand merci a Yuma-fairytail) 180px-Gol.D.Manuel_Dead_or_Alive.jpg| Prime plus récente (Merci a Dragon) *'Personnalité :' N'aime pas se fatigué pour rien. Combat uniquement si cela est nécessaire *'Relations :' Est allié avec Leo. *'Aptitudes et Compétences :' Manuel maîtrise très bien les deux hakis principaux (observation et armement. Il est capable d'enduire tout son corps avec. Il est capable de se debarrasser de Vices Amiraux facilement et a terrasser Crocodile ce qui témoigne de sa puissance. *'Techniques du Rokushiki :' Soru (incision), Pied Ouragan et Geppou (pas de lune) *'Histoire :' Sur Grand Line il était déjà connu comme un pirate redoutable a plus de 100 000 000 . Manuel a battu l'ancien grand corsaire Crocodile dès son entré dans le nouveau monde il y a un an ce qui lui a valu une prime de 260 000 000 . Depuis ce jour les vices amiraux du secteur le traque sans relâche mais aucun ne fit le poids face a lui. Prochain Objectif : -Battre un Amiral 'Administration' 250px